


Ending of 11.1

by Princess_Zara_of_the_Sun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based Off of a Dream, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Zara_of_the_Sun/pseuds/Princess_Zara_of_the_Sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I dreamed that I was watching the end of the premiere of season 11, and almost cried when I woke up because it wasn't real. Destiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ending of 11.1

**Author's Note:**

> First, some background. This was a dream that I had 6/16/15. The dream was so realistic, I almost cried when waking up because it didn't happen.  
> In the dream, I was watching the season eleven premiere with my mom, and this was the last scene before the credits. But it was really realistic because, normally, in dreams there isn't any text, or it changes.  
> In this dream, I was reading the guide on the TV to see when it would be on again, went on Tumblr to see what everyone had to say about it and if there were GIFs, and went on YouTube to see the clip over and over again.  
> And the best part is, the scene never changed in the dream. It had the same camera angles, setting, script, etc.  
> Anyway, I had to fill in a few blanks for continuity, and my writing does not do the scene any justice.  
> The kiss was just perfect, and the funny thing is, I mentioned to my mom in the dream that part of the kiss looked like Misha broke character, but everyone just rolled with it.

Sam and Dean stood in the abandoned warehouse, looking at the corpse of a man who had been possessed by a fragment of the Darkness. It had eaten him alive from the inside out before they had a chance to exorcise and seal it in the small box Sam held in his hands.

The box, of course, was engraved with the Mark of Cain. The two brothers had been hunting down the fragments of the Darkness and sealing them in boxes with no lid just like this one, storing them in a hidden room in the Men of Letters' bunker.

"I'd better put this with all the others," Sam said, drumming his fingers over the top of the box. He walked through the dark warehouse, brushing past Castiel. They nodded to greet each other.

Cas walked over the debris covering the warehouse floor towards the older brother. "Dean," he said. The hunter turned around.

"Cas, follow me." Dean led the way through the warehouse, past some plastic dividers hanging from the ceiling, to a medium sized room. He crossed his arms.

"Dean, are you alright?" The angel asked.

"I guess," Dean replied. He looked at Cas. "I've just been thinking about a lot of things lately, and I need to get everything off my chest."

"I realize that. The Mark didn't just release the Darkness into the world, it also purged you of your sins, similar to when I raised you from Perdition."

"Yeah, and because of that, I'm finding it harder to hunt. I feel like a teenager at a diner, giggling while drinking a milkshake. So..."

Cas squinted, analyzing Dean. "You're going to retire from hunting?"

"Not permanently, just until I get back in the zone." Dean looked out the window into the night. "But that's not what I wanted to talk about." Cas tilted his head. "Look, this may be stupid, and you probably don't feel the same way. Cas..." Dean looked at the angel. "I love you."

For a few seconds, Cas didn't say anything, when suddenly Cas launched himself at Dean, capturing his lips in a kiss. The angel wrapped his arms around Dean's shoulders and kicked his legs up in the air as Dean held onto his waist. The two pulled away from the kiss, touching forwards and smiling.


End file.
